Smitten
by Jedhev
Summary: Link doesn't expect to meet a lovely chocolate eyed beauty, but now he has, he want's to know her name. Follows the film, but Link's POV. Contains some song lyrics from 'Ladies Choice'


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hairspray.**

**Okay, so I recently got Hairspray, having watched it once when it first came out of DVD in 07/08. I wasn't much caring about it then, but two weeks ago I was stood in a river with my best friend, and she had the soundtrack, which predictably she was singing too. I really wanted to watch it. It arrived 4 days ago, I've watched it 5 times. **

**Also I really ship Link/Tracy, or Trink!**

**Smitten**

Link and Brad walked up the empty hall. It was a few minutes till the bell signalling lesson changeover went. Link and Brad had been excused because they had to catch the bus to the station.  
>"No, I get Caesar, but the Ideas of March? Seriously, how a month have ideas?" Brad was saying. Link was about to reply that it wasn't the Ideas of March, but the Ides of March, when the sound of music from a nearby classroom, drawing his attention.<br>"Hold up" Link said, peering in through the small window. The general chaos of the room signified it was a detention room. It was full of Negroes, all dancing smoothly, laughing with one another.  
>"Come on" Brad said. Link motioned over, his eyes fixed on the big brunette swaying her hips. God, she could certainly dance, there was something mesmerising about the movement of her hips. He opened the door and took a few steps, catching the last of her words.<br>"…bad girl. I need to be punished" she said. Link watched as she slapped her rear, his eyebrow shooting up in surprise. The negro she was dancing with looked up, and let out a snort of amusement. Link recognised him as Seaweed, one of the dancers on Negro day.

Suddenly she turned and her eyes widened at the sight of Link. It was a look he recognised, he was teenage heartthrob of Baltimore. It was a sweet face she had that made Link stop, searching for something to say. She moved in a half circle around him, positioning herself near the door in case she needed to make a quick exit.  
>"Corny's hosting the hop tomorrow" Link said, she looked up at him from under her fringe. "If he saw you dancing like that, he'd give you a place on the show" her anxious expression changed as a smile overtook her features. Before she could reply the bell rang and Link, remembering he had a place to be, made to move past her. Neither of them planned to bump into each other, but they did.<br>"I'm sorry lil' darlin'" Link said "I hope I didn't dent your 'do" he hoped he didn't sound as nervous as he felt, her touch had given him tingles. He smiled before making a quick exit. Brad just threw him a look, but didn't say anything about the girl.  
>"Come on, my hair needs sortin' out" Brad said.<br>If anyone noticed how distracted he was that evening, they didn't comment, something Link could only be thankful for. In truth, Link was distracted by the thought of that rather lovely girl, he'd met. He cursed himself for not asking her name. Amber was the only one who seemed to notice something was up. She was unusually persistent that he pay her his full attention, cuddling up to him at every opportunity. She even went so far to rebuke him for a small misstep, even though she had already made two in earlier dances. She was certainly her mother's daughter.

Link took the stage at the Records Hop the next day. He scanned the floor but couldn't see the chocolate eyed beauty he met yesterday. He kept looking out for the impressive hairdo she sported as he sung. Suddenly he saw her, walking confidently into the middle of the floor, as the song took a break. He couldn't take his eyes off her, just in case she disappeared. He stood dancing on stage as she began dancing. As the tempo of the song picked up he could feel the grin on his face, it matched hers. She kissed her hand and blew it towards him, it wasn't as elegantly done as Amber would have. But he didn't care. He caught it, sliding onto his knees as the council boys danced with her.

"Whoa! Hey, little girl on a spending spree  
>I don't come cheap but the kisses come free<br>On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree.  
>Hey little girl, listen to my plea<br>I come with a lifetime guarantee  
>And one day maybe we'll find that baby makes three<br>It's the Ladies' Choice  
>I'm the Ladies' Choice<br>The Ladies' Choice  
>I'm the Ladies' Choice choice choice<br>I'm the Ladies' Choice"

As the song drew to a close Link realised he was singing directly to his chocolate eyed girl, but as everyone else's attention was focused on her, he didn't care. When the song ended, the council surrounded the girl, all complimenting her. Well, all bar Amber, who was sulking on the side lines. Then Corny jumped down from the stage and made his way over to the girl. Link moved over to the refreshments table, and picked up a cup. He could hear the two conversing, but he couldn't make out words. Link hoped that she would be given Brenda's place on the show. He just had to get to know her.

Corny at last left her and the girl, wandered towards him, a silly smile on her face.  
>"Hey doll, wanna' drink?" He asked. She looked at him, eyes wide and a big smile on her face.<br>"Oh, yeah, thanks" she replied.  
>"So, Corny offer you a place?" he asked, handing her a cup.<br>"Yes" she said, looking up at him, her smile growing impossibly wide.  
>"Congrats darlin'" Link said feeling his heart thump uncomfortably loud.<br>"Thank you" she said.  
>"What's your name doll?" Link asked, slightly uncomfortably.<br>"I'm Tracy. Tracy Turnblad" she said. Link smiled. The name suited her.  
>"I'm Link" he replied.<br>"I know" she said, her cheeks reddened, and it dawned on Link that she'd probably never thought she'd actually meet the cast of The Corny Collins show.  
>"Tracy!" a pigtailed blonde came running over.<br>"I'll catch ya later Tracy" Link said, with his trademark wink, before he turned and sauntered off.

Link looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, he was certainly in danger of losing his heart to Tracy, his chocolate eyed beauty.

**Okay. So I hope you guys enjoyed this. **

**Jedhev.**


End file.
